


Summer

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [21]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 或許那也是因為高溫而產生的幻覺，司在看著千空脫下身上的衣物時這麼想著，但他還是伸出自己的手，徘徊在對方泌著汗水的皮膚上頭，輕柔地撫摸著，他揚著頭盯著站在他跟前的人，緩緩開口。「可不可以⋯⋯」
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 4





	Summer

過於炎熱的夏天並沒有因為過了三千七百年而改變，即使待在實驗室內依然熱的讓千空不得不捲起衣袖，拉著胸前的布料搧風，然而高溫依依舊讓他揮汗如雨。  
滲出的汗滴順著頸部的曲線下滑，緩緩沒入被衣領遮擋住的身體，身上單薄的衣物被汗水浸濕，透著微微的膚色，司盯著眼前的畫面，再平常不過的景色卻讓他產生了不合時宜的旖旎幻覺。  
模糊的幻覺在司的腦中成形，他沒能忍住想碰觸千空被衣服包裹的濕漉皮膚的衝動，用指尖感受每一寸的粘膩觸感，以鼻尖蹭著濕潤的頸間，嘴唇緊貼著對方的頸椎遊走，溫熱的呼吸掃過肌膚時讓千空細細地顫抖，司伸手從後領勾下礙事的衣服，讓濕透的布料垂掛在對方腰間。  
他低頭輕吻著千空赤裸的背部，潮熱的空氣蔓延在鼻息間，可不可以，司呢喃低語著，手指在對方柔軟的腰間摩挲，吊著逐漸磨人的慾望，卻始終不再更進一步。  
被司刻意煽動的人終於在他用手指在尾椎打轉時放棄壓抑，轉身攬上他的脖子，一口咬住他的喉結，相貼的皮膚傳遞著熾熱的體溫，司不禁發出宛如嘆息的悶哼，他再次低聲開口問道，可不可以。  
而回答他的是⋯⋯「司？」  
他猛然抬起頭，額頭上還冒著汗的千空站在他面前，因為煽風而被扯開的衣領還能若隱若現看見底下的胸口，司不自覺地眨了眨眼，來不及移開自己的視線，意識到司在看些什麼的千空順著他的目光低下頭，看了自己的胸前後又仰起臉望著司，嘴角跟著彎起了弧度。  
或許那也是因為高溫而產生的幻覺，司在看著千空脫下身上的衣物時這麼想著，但他還是伸出自己的手，徘徊在對方泌著汗水的皮膚上頭，輕柔地撫摸著，他揚著頭盯著站在他跟前的人，緩緩開口。  
「可不可以⋯⋯」


End file.
